Tears
by musukocchi
Summary: Karena airmata yang keluar, hanyalah untuk orang yang lemah. Maka, Zoro anti akan hal itu. / ZoroxNami / Oneshot / Mind to Review or Feedback?


Cerita **One Piece** dan segala unsur-unsurnya hanya milik **Eiichiro Oda**. Musu hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya saja.

| Zoro | Nami |

| Semi-Canon | maybe OOC | Oneshot | Typo |

| Romance | Tragedy |

| K+ |

| **musuko-kun** |

.

Have a nice read. Enjoy!

.

* * *

_Karena airmata yang keluar, hanyalah untuk orang yang lemah, cengeng. Maka, Zoro anti akan itu._

* * *

**Tears**

* * *

Apa?

Kau fikir kau telah berhasil?

Cih! Tidak, kau belum berhasil!

Kau fikir hanya karena ini, airmataku akan keluar?

Tidak Nami, tidak!

Sekali lagi kutekankan, TIDAK!

.

.

Si rambut hijau itu terus menatap ke arah depannya. Menatap sebuah tumpukan tanah yang berada di bawah pohon yang rindang.

Rambutnya terus di terpa angin yang kian lama kian menderu.

Matanya terus tertuju pada satu titik.

Titik yang begitu menyakitkan baginya, mungkin.

Zoro, pria hijau ini terduduk lemas menatap sebuah papan kayu lapuk di hadapannya.

.

.

Hah?

Aku pernah bilang kepadamu kan, Nami?

Aku adalah pria kuat, pria yang tangguh. Tak pernah suatu kejadian pun yang dapat membuat airmata ini keluar dari pelupuk mataku!

Kau harus ingat itu, Nami!

Separah apapun itu, aku tetap tak akan MENANGIS!

Jadi, kumohon, jangan lakukan hal seperti ini!

Bangkit! Bangkit!

.

.

Zoro, dia terus berteriak memanggil nama itu.

Nama yang sekarang sudah tertanam.

Nama yang sudah menghilang.

Menghilang dari dunia.

Nami…

Dia sudah… Meninggal…

Zoro, pria yang begitu tegar, kini wajahnya sudahlah kusam.

Matanya sudah melayu…

Tenggorokkannya sudah kering, karena terus berteriak…

Berteriak memanggil namanya…

Memanggil nama seseorang yang sudah dikubur…

Dikubur dalam tumpukan tanah, dan ditancapkan sebuah kayu di atasnya.

.

.

Nami…

_Please_! Kau fikir ini lucu? TIDAK NAMI!

Kumohon! Bangkitlah! Jangan bertindak bodoh seperti ini!

Bangkitlah dari dalam tanah itu! Aku tahu, aku tahu kau belum MATI!

.

.

Zoro…

Dia terus berbicara kepada tumpukan tanah yang menyerupai sebuah kuburan yang ditancapkan sebuah kayu di atasnya.

Tap

Sebuah tepukan kecil mengagetkan Zoro.

"Hah?" Zoro tertegun. Ia memutar leher ke belakang untuk mengetahui siapa yang menepuk pundaknya tadi.

"Sudahlah Zoro, Nami sudah tenang di sana. Tak usah kau tangisi lagi," Orang itu akhirnya angkat bicara. Wajahnya sudah kisut, tapi ia tetap ingin berbicara. Bajunya sudah koyak-koyak, seperti habis menghadapi sebuah pertempuran. Luffy, ya, dia berusaha menenangkan Zoro yang tak terima Nami terbunuh dalam pertempuran barusan. Pertempuran yang dimenangkan oleh mereka,. Tapi sayang, harus memakan korban.

"Apa kau bilang Luffy? Menangis? Aku tak MENANGIS! Aku hanya ingin dia bangun!" teriak Zoro.

"Apa kau bilang? Apa kau tak lihat, hah! Dia sudah berada di dalam kubur! Lihat itu!" Luffy menarik baju yang dipakai Zoro, hingga orang tersebut berdiri dari keadaan duduknya. Wajahnya mendekat ke arah Luffy, dan Luffy berusaha menasehatinya dengan volume suara yang cukup keras.

Zoro terdiam. Kesan pancaran wajahnya begitu datar. Tatapan matanya kosong. Melempung. Seperti tak ada lagi fikiran yang berada di otaknya. Pertempuran tadi memang meninggalkan kesan yang mendalam. Tak pernah mereka menyangka, bahwa salah satu anggota mereka yaitu, Nami, harus ikut menjadi korban di dalamnya. Mereka sekarang begitu lelah, capek, lemas, dan juga… Sedih.

Sedih. Sedih melihat Nami. Nami yang barusan saja mereka kubur. Mereka tak menyangka, bahwa Zoro lah yang paling larut dalam kesedihan. Padahal selama ini, pancaran wajah tersebut tak pernah terlukiskan di raut muka Zoro.

"D… Dia… Telah mati? Nami… Dia… Telah meninggal? Meninggalkan kita? Sekarang? Benarkah itu Luffy?" Zoro mengucapkan kalimat itu seolah tak berasal dari perintah otak. Mulutnya seperti bergerak sendiri, seperti seirama dengan hatinya. Hatinya yang belum percaya menyaksikan semua ini.

Luffy lalu mengangguk. Berusaha tenang, agar keadaan tidak semakin runyam. "Iya Zoro, Nami sudah pergi. Pergi, meninggalkan kita… Untuk selamanya,"

Tubuh itu melemah. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang. Seperti tak ada tenaga lagi yang membangun tubuhnya. Zoro, dia tumbang. Baru kali ini pria tangguh sepertinya pingsan. Mungkin karena kelelahan, atau malah karena tak bisa menerima kenyataan.

"Zoro! Zoro!" Semua teman-temannya meneriaki namanya. Zoro, ia terselungkup di kuburan milik Nami. Ia pingsan di atas kuburan Nami. Kuburan yang masih basah, bahkan bunga-bunga masih bersemi di atasnya.

.

.

"Zoro?" "Zoro…"

"Suara apa itu?"

Zoro membuka mata. Ia melihat di sekelilingnya begitu gelap gulita. Tapi ia terkejut, saat melihat ke arah depannya, ada sebercak cahaya yang muncul. Cahaya yang seperti menuntun seseorang mendekatinya. "Siapa kau?" Zoro tampak bingung melihat sosok yang berada di hadapannya. Sepertinya, Zoro sedang berada di dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

"Ini aku… Nami," Suara itu terdengar menggema. Menggema begitu halus dan bersenada. Bayangan itu makin lama makin jelas. Dan ya, itu adalah Nami.

"Nami? N-Nami!"

Pruk

Tanpa perintah dari otak, Zoro langsung memeluk tubuh Nami. Melepaskan segala rasa rindunya. Melepas rasa sesalnya, kenapa ia bisa membiarkan Nami tewas dalam pertempuran.

"Zoro… Kumohon. Bangkitlah. Tak usah kau pedulikan aku. Dan aku ingin kau tahu. Aku mati bukan untuk membuat airmatamu keluar, tapi aku mati untuk menghadapi takdir," Kedua tangan Nami memegang pipi-pipi Zoro. Membuat kepala Zoro tepat berhadapan di hadapan kepala Nami. Dilihatnya, sebutir air berada di kantung mata Zoro.

"Tidak Nami… Tidak. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku, aku hanya ingin kau tahu. Selama ini, hanya satu yang dapat membuat airmata ini keluar, yaitu, kau Nami." Zoro meraih tangan Nami yang berada di pipinya. Memegang erat tangan itu, tangan yang halus tersebut. "Hanya kau yang dapat membuat aku menangis, Nami. Hanya kau yang bisa membuat aku menjadi pria pecundang…"

Nami tersenyum. Matanya menatap tulus mata Zoro yang seperti diselimuti kristal bening. "Zoro? Aku memiliki permohonan kepadamu. Sekarang, bangunlah. Kembalilah menjadi Zoro yang kuat. Jangan hanya karena aku kau seperti ini. Sekarang, berkelanalah tanpa aku. Aku tahu, kau pasti bisa. Pergilah. Pergilah bersama teman-teman kita. Biarkan aku sendiri di sini. Sendiri dalam kesepian. Tapi kau harus tahu juga, aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu… Di samping orang yang kucinta…"

"Terima kasih… Nami…"

.

.

.

"Zoro! Zoro! Bangun!" sebuah teriakan keras. "Dasar! Belum bangun juga,"

Bruossshh

"Hah? Apa-apaan ini?" Zoro tiba-tiba bangkit dari sebuah kasur putih. Dilihatnya, seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup karena disiram air. Di hadapannya ada seorang wanita. Wanita yang kelihatan marah kepadanya. Wanita berambut oranye.

"Dasar! Padahal aku terus membangunkanmu! Tapi kau tetap saja tertidur pulas!" Nami kemudian berusaha menampar Zoro.

Prukk

Tamparan itu pun berhasil dihalau dengan sebuah pelukan manis. Zoro yang masih terduduk di sebuah kasur, menarik Nami yang mencoba menamparnya. Ia memeluk tubuh wanita itu.

Diam. Wanita itu sejenak diam. Bingung. Bingung melihat reaksi aneh dari Zoro. Kenapa Zoro tiba-tiba memeluknya? "Syukurlah… Syukurlah itu hanyalah mimpi," Zoro berbisik pelan di telinga Nami. Sedangkan Nami hanya tersipu diam. "Kufikir kau benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kami. Meninggalkan aku. Nami… bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Apa itu Zoro?"

"Hanya kau... Hanya kau yang mampu membuat airmata ini keluar..."

"Hah?"

"Sudahlah… Aku memang bodoh. Karena belum berkata jujur sebelumnya," Mereka terus saling berbicara satu sama lain, dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Iya Zoro… Aku Tahu..."

Cekrek

"Eh?" Luffy tiba-tiba masuk tanpa permisi ke dalam kamar Zoro. Dilihatnya, kedua sahabatnya itu saling berpelukan. Berpelukan satu sama lain. "Zoro? Nami? Kalian sedang apa?" Luffy mengucek-ucek matanya yang tak gatal. Ia kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

"Hah? Luffy? Tidak! Tidak apa-apa!" Zoro menolak pelan tubuh Nami dari pelukannya. "Dia nih! Tiba-tiba memelukku!" Zoro mengibas-ibas bajunya yang padahal tak kotor. Seperti jijik saat memeluk Nami.

"Apa yang kau bilang? Dasar!"

Plak!

Nami berhasil membuat sebuah lukisan tangan merah di pipi Zoro. Membuat pria itu meraung kesakitan. Sedangkan Luffy yang melihatnya, hanya menatap bingung.

"Hufft... Aku keluar saja, ya?" Luffy lalu menutup perlahan pintu kamar Zoro.

"Dasar! Hmmph! Aku ingin pergi!"

"Jangan! Jangan pergi!" Zoro tiba-tiba menarik tangan Nami. Yang mengagetkan, ia menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan bibir Nami. Saling bersentuhan, saling menyapa satu sama lain, saling bergesekan. Nami bertambah bingung. Bingung melihat tingkah Zoro yang semakin aneh. "Maafkan aku Nami... Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku bodoh. Bodoh karena terlalu naif menyimpan perasaan ini." Zoro kemudian melepas kecupan itu. Kecupan yang memakan durasi cukup lama.

"Perasaan apa?"

"Perasaan bahwa... Aku... Menyukaimu..."

"Hah?"

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

Nani? Fic apaan ini? Jelek ya? #pundung

Ah, musu merasa minder jadinya ==

Tapi, Musu berterima kasih sebelumnya, apabila memang ada yang mau membaca fic buruk ini. :D

Now, would u gimme a review, minna?

**Terima** **kasih** :D


End file.
